I'm Yours and Only Yours Revised Version
by Broken Angel16
Summary: Over time things change, people change, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru are noexception. Once close childhood friends, Sesshoumaru, the Jock, now spends hisschool days completely ignoring her unless they're alone, but Kagome's hadenough and wants payback. Senior year, after a summer trip to L.A. and thehelp of some friends, Kagome plans to turn the tables, and Sesshoumaru's head
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't updated in about two years and I've come back read this story again and half of the things I wrote I'm like WTF? Anyways I wanted to revise all the chapters and post them again. Some things will be different. I'm leaving the other one up so you can read that too but remember things will be different. Just so you guys know in the past two years I've finished high school (Yay!) and my first year of University! Yes college is hard. Hopefully some of you guys stuck around and like my revised version better. If there is any misspelling I'm sorry I have no beta. If the format is weird it's because I did it from an Ipad and there's only so much you can work with.

* * *

_Two years ago._

_Kagome jumped when she heard the thunder. She knew it was going to be a bad storm and the rain hadn't even started yet. She let the curtains fall back into place and decided to call it an early night. _

_Halfway up the stairs to her room she heard her phone ring. She made a mad dash to get it but she was too late. She was about to open it and see who it was when it rang again._

_**Caller I.D. Sesshomaru**_

_She hesitated for a second. "Hello?"_

_"Kagome." A deep voice answered on the other end._

_"Sesshomaru? What's up?" She sat on her bed and waited for him to reply. _

_She heard a deep sob escape him. She was the only one he ever went to when he was in need of an emotional outlet. She knew something was wrong if he was crying. Sesshomaru never cried. _

_Kagome sat up straighter and knew right away something was wrong. "Sesshomaru what is it? Do you want me to come over?" She knew she couldn't but for him she'd sneak out._

_"Yes." Was his anguished reply_

_"Ok I'll be over as soon as I can." She slammed her phone shut and threw at the end of her bed. _

_She was ready in ten minutes and was out the house in five. She knew she was going to be in so much trouble but she didn't care._

_That night Sesshomaru's mother died. She didn't know the cause. He never said and she never asked. That night he needed her and she gave herself to him in more ways than one. _

_**IYOY**_

Present Day.

She passed him in the hallway like she did everyday and everyday it was the same thing. He didn't even glance at her. She didn't know why she worried about it but there were times that she hoped that he would acknowledge her at school. There was no point of hoping. Since that night two years ago things were never the same for them. Yes they talked, but not like they use to. Things were different. She'd talk to him when she got home. The one place she knew he wouldn't ignore her.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she watched his brother. He couldn't stand to see her suffer.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." She looked at her longtime friend beside Sesshomaru. Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's half brother.

She smiled and said, "I'm not."

Inuyasha glanced at her and casually asked, "So you tell him yet?"

She blushed. That was a definite no. She concentrated on opening her locker to avoid the look Inuyasha was giving her.

"No every time I'm about to tell him I either chicken out or we get interrupted." She made a point to look at Inuyasha. She finished putting everything in her locker and slammed it shut. Inuyasha winced.

He blushed. He started to laugh nervously and scratch his head, "How was I supposed to know you were about to tell him.

"Oh I don't know," she said," You know those two dog ears you have on the top of your head, USE THEM!"

With that said she walked out the school parking lot and started the 15 minute walk home.

'I'm going to tell him today, there's only two days left before summer starts and I leave that same day.'

She finally reached her home and started up the steps. She knew he would be there after he dropped off his current girlfriend home.

She stopped at the top of the shrine steps and looked down. 'Why am I still his friend?'

Oh yeah, she thought bitterly, because I love him. Even if he barely notices me at school he only talks to me when he wants something and at home and that's sometimes not always. She grimaced when she remembered that particular night two years ago.

She didn't regret that night, but for a month he didn't talk to her and then when he did it was as if nothing happened. He never brought it and neither did she. Though she never regrets that night there are time she wished it never happened mainly because their friendship suffered. Everything was fine but as the year passed he started to distance himself from her and she never knew why.

No point dwelling in the past, she mused. She was already in her room packing the remainder of her stuff to leave in two days. She heard the front door open and knew it was none other than Sesshomaru. He was the only person to walk into her house and not say a greeting to anyone.

'Stuck up dog.' She thought.

Just because he never greeted anyone it never meant he didn't talk to them. She could hear the deep rumble of his voice and her mother's from downstairs. He must of said something funny because her mother started laughing. She heard the creak of the stairs and knew he was on the way up. She tried to give herself a little pep talk to tell him she was leaving. 'It's now or never.'

"Kagome" He was more distant than ever. He didn't give her hugs like her use to.

She wanted to laugh. 'Why do I care?'

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Sesshomaru I wanted to tell you that in two day I'm leaving Japan to go to America. I'll be back when school starts again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She continued packing as she talked. She didn't turn around. If she did she would start crying.

"Why?" She hated his one worded replies.

"I don't know. Experience another culture. Have fun. To get away from here. I'm staying with some family friends over there." At this point she had stopped packing.

"Have fun." Were his last words before he walked out the door and the house.

She waited until she was sure he was a good distance away before she broke down.

She vowed to herself when she came back she would be different. She wouldn't live loving Sesshomaru and never getting anything in return. It's time she thought of herself.

* * *

So yes? No? Maybe so?

:)


	2. Goodbye

**Hey everyone how are? Well I'm glad for the reviews I got. I'm also glad for the postive response from this story. Some of you probably went and read the old version and if you have thats good, but remember that its not going to be the same as this one. Yes the story is going in that general direction but there are things that are going to change. Any questions just PM me. Well I hope you all had a great day. :)**

* * *

The day had finally come for Kagome to leave for the U.S. She couldn't believe she was leaving for a whole two months. Though it was only eight in the morning she felt that the day was going to fly by until her flight. She did a little dance in her room glad that no one could see her. She was ready for change and she was going to get it.

"Kagome come down here please!" Mama Higurashi called to her daughter.

"Coming mama." Kagome looked around her room and made sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Her luggage was already downstairs and she had no plans to return to her room at all today. She smiled and gently closed her door.

Mama Higurashi watched her daughter enter the kitchen and sit at the table and smile up at her. She honestly wondered where the time had gone. She felt that it was just yesterday that she bringing Kagome home and now she was going to another country!

"How do you feel honey?" Mama asked.

Kagome smiled and said, "Excited and nervous, but I need change. Thank you mama for letting me do this."

Mama wanted to cry right then and there but held it back. She need to explain to her daughter the family she was staying with. Though Kagome had met them when she was two she doubted she remembered who they were.

"When you land in Los Angeles, I don't know who is going to pick you up; you are staying with the Akiyama family. They have three children and two of them are your age and the other one is slightly older."

"How do you know them?" Though Kagome was glad to be able to go but was slightly apprehensive about staying with people she didn't know.

"Azura Akiyama came her for an exchange when I was in college but back then she was known as Azura Willem. I've kept in contact with her over the years. She is a wonderful person and I trust her. Her husband is also a great person but I don't know what he does for a living though." Mama mumbled at the end.

"So they speak Japanese too? That's relief."

"You're English is perfect Kagome. I mean you've been studying it since you were little because of your father and Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed. Just then her phone rang. Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw the caller I.D. She was surprised he was up this early considering it was the first day of summer.

"Morning." She said.

"This is an ungodly hour to be up. Who ever invented this hour needs to be shot. No wait they're already dead. They need to be brought back to life and then I can shoot them." Inuyasha laughed maniacally.

"Oh I'm fine so glad you asked." Kagome replied sarcastically. Mama Higurashi laughed and got up to prepare breakfast for the rest of the family.

"Shaddd up! Ready to leave? I'm at the block before your house so start walking down those steps." Inuyasha said through the phone.

Kagome laughed and told him she'd be down there.

Inuyasha pressed end on his phone and threw it on the passenger seat. She was leaving today and he wanted to make the most of it. In all honesty he just wanted to distract her from Sesshomaru. He wasn't surprised how Sesshomaru reacted but considering Kagome was his best friend he was expecting something else then a 'have fun' to Kagome. The guy really needed to get that stick up his ass removed.

He snorted a laugh. That was never going to happen, but if anyone can do it Kagome was the best choice. He remembered how pissed Sesshomaru was when he got home two nights ago.

_Inuyasha was lazily flipping through the channel not really looking for anything, but not having anything else to do. He heard the front door open and slam shut. Someone's grumpy._

_"Hey Sessomaru."_

_Sesshomaru glared at the half-breed. "You knew didn't you?"_

_Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru with confusion. Then it hit him. Kagome leaving for America. He had known for months that she was leaving._

_"Yeah she told me right after she found out."_

_Sesshomaru just stared at him. He didn't understand why Inuyasha was the first to know. Why didn't she come to me instead? "You've changed. Well that's what she told me and she's right." Inuyasha said while continuing to flip through the channels. _

_Sesshomaru didn't realize he had voiced the question out load. What was wrong with him._

_Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru lowered himself to the sofa on the other side of the room. "Changed? Changed as in how?_

_Inuyasha just gaped at Sesshomaru. He was seriously asking that. Inuyasha wanted to punch but knew he was just going to get his ass kicked._

_"Sesshomaru you treat her like crap now. You don't even talk to her in the halls, hell you don't even stand up to her anymore. Do you have any idea what that bitch Kagura says about Kagome? You two use to be so close but the minute we entered high school it changed. You changed! You're over 800 years old. I would've though you would have realized when you're being a complete and total ass. Are you really letting high school change you? Grow up!"_

_Sesshomaru clenched his fist. He wanted to beat Inuyasha for talking to him like that. What did he know? He had no right to say any of those things._

_Inuyasha continued. "You're not the same Sesshomaru. I know what you two did last year. You know at first she thought you only fucked her and that was it, but then when you started talking to her again, she was just so happy. She didn't care what happened she just wanted you two to be friends again. We only have one more year in school left make the most of it Sesshomaru especially on how you treat Kagome." Inuyasha turned off the TV and headed to the stairs to his room. Knowing Sesshomaru he would probably think on everything he just said but knowing him hr wouldn't do anything until it was too late._

_You're loss Sesshomaru._

He snapped out of his trance when he heard Kagome slam the door to his car shut.

"Watch it! This is my baby!" Inuyasha said while lovingly stroking the leather interior to his 2012 g37 limited edition infinity.

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked him kindly if he would mind stopping at the local department store for some last minute things before they went to his parent's house.

He sighed and was about to say no to both but then when he looked at her he saw she was giving him the puppy eyes.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"That. . .That stare!"

"What stare?"

He looked at her again and groaned a yes to her.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck awkwardly considering they were in a car.

"The things I do for you." He said as he started his car up and pulled into traffic.

Kagome laughed and knew he would have taken her anyways even if he had told her no.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

He watched from his car a few hundred feet from where Inuyasha was parked. He saw Kagome slide into Inuyasha'a and vaguely wondered when they became so close. He could seem but couldn't hear what they were say as they were in the car.

He watched as Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha and for a moment saw red. For some reason he couldn't stand the fact, now that he thought about it, that she was always with him. Now that he really thought of it every time he went to her house he was always there. He wanted to punch the stupid mutt.

He thought about what happened two days ago. He couldn't believe she was leaving even if only for the summer. They always spent summers together.

'_We haven't the past two years though.'_ He thought

He saw Inuyasha rev his car and pull into traffic and vaguely thought about following them but thought better of it.

"What happened?" He said sadly.

"Did you say something Sesshy Poo?"

He looked at the girl that was beside him and wondered what he saw in her. He couldn't remember her name even if he wanted to.

He just ignored her.

Like he did with every other girl he slept with.

* * *

_**Taisho house Normal POV**_

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. They had gone to Mitsukoshi's department store first. While Kagome was looking for a few more clothes to take with her apparently Inuyasha got molested by a guy who thought he was a girl.

"Will you stop laughing!" He yelled

"Its . . . Just so . ." she paused because she couldn't breath from laughing so hard, "so funny. He thought you were a girl!"

This started a whole new series of laughter from Kagome.

Inuyasha just blushed and mumbled to himself about long hairs and stupid priestesses.

They finally arrived at Inuyasha's house. It wasn't house it was a freaking mansion. But Kagome considered it her second home since she spent so much time here.

(**A/n Sesshomaru's mother died but she was already divorced from Touga, Sesshomaru's father, and he is currently married to Inuyasha's mother. They divorced when Sesshomaru was still an infant.)**

When Inuyasha opened the door he yelled to his parents that he was home. Really that boy had no manners.

"Can you be any louder I don't think they heard you In China." Kagome said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

He just rolled his eyes and wondered what that was about. He threw his keys in the bowl that was on the table near the door. If he put them anywhere else he would never find them.

Then the intercom beside Kagome went off. They usually never used them so it startled Kagome.

"Hello you two we are in my office why don't you come up here to join us." Came Touga's jolly old voice. That man always had something to smile about.

Kagome pressed the button to respond. "Yes sir." She saluted for good measure even though he couldn't see her. Inuyasha laughed at her little antic.

Kagome ran up the stairs and yelled for Inuyasha to hurry up.

Right when she said that the front door opened to reveal Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I live here you stupid mutt." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. What an imbecile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Was it necessary to respond to everything he asked sarcastically. He just wanted to be an ass.

"Why are you two here?" He knew he just wanted to see if they would invite him to join them.

Kagome answered from the top of the stairs. "Well I'm here to talk your parents to tell them I'm leaving and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Sesshomaru asked a question

"What time does your flight leave?"

"At five thirty. I have to be at the airport by three."

By now Inuyasha had reached the top of the stairs and led Kagome to his father's office. Sesshomaru watched them and decided to join them.

He entered the office and sat in the corner and watched as Kagome told his father. Both of his parents were happy for her. She would experience something new and Izayoi wouldn't stop saying how much she would miss her.

Suddenly his father asked "When will you be back?"

"The day before the new term starts." After that conversation just flowed with everyone except Sesshomaru.

"Well Inuyasha you should get Kagome home so she can spend time with her family and her flight leaves in three hours and we don't want her to miss it."

More goodbye hugs were given and a few going away presents. Well goodbye presents from his father meant money. Inuyasha also got her an IPhone so they could keep in touch. She didn't want it but knew her phone wouldn't work in the U.S.

Sesshomaru didn't get her anything he didn't really think about getting her anything.

Kagome hugged everyone and lastly she was standing in front of him.

"Bye Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly

He looked at her and gave her a hug. The only kind of emotion he showed when hugged Kagome was a face full of pain. But his father and brother caught it.

Touga smiled and so did Inuyasha.

_'This is going to be a long summer_.' Thought Inuyasha

* * *

Review please. I see a lot hits and readers but not many reviews.

I would be happy with ten. :)


End file.
